


A Cup of Coffee at Two AM

by Moms2398



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moms2398/pseuds/Moms2398
Summary: A member of SGC meets Daniel for a cup of coffee, then lets him have it...





	A Cup of Coffee at Two AM

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Rated Teen only for one word. The teens I teach use worse. This story is total smarm, but was SO much fun to write.  


* * *

"I'm going to get some coffee."

Lieutenant Mike Boller looked up at his civilian co-worker, Elise Gil. He then looked over at the pot on a small table in the corner. "What's wrong with that?"

Elise rolled her eyes. "It's two in the morning and I need to stretch my legs and I can reach that pot without getting up."

Boller lifted his chin. "Ah."

"There's nothing going on and you'll hit the little red button if something happens while I'm in the cafeteria."

"What makes you think the cafeteria is going to have coffee at two in the morning."

Elise frowned. "You're kidding, right?" She headed for the door, coffee cup in hand.

"Elise," Boller called out.

"What?!"

"Shoes."

Elise looked down at her bare feet and groaned. She walked back to her desk and used her feet to find and put on her shoes. "Happy?"

"Better."

"Grouch."

Elise took her time walking down the two levels to the cafeteria. The base was incredibly quiet at this time of night, even though there was always a full staff working. Sure, there was the occasional "off-world activation" to throw the whole place into motion, but for the most part between 1 and 4 in the morning, the SGC was as quiet as a church. Elise sang softly to herself as she moseyed, wondering what kind of snacks she might be able find with the coffee.

She entered the cafeteria to see a male figure standing in front of the coffee pot. She walked up behind him, as if in line, and waited for him to get his coffee and move away.

He just kept looking at the pot as if in deep thought. His arms were crossed, with one hand touching his lip, which as pursed. His eyebrows were knitted together as he stared in the direction of the pot.

Elise looked at him for a moment, then spoke. "Excuse me...uh...Dr. Jackson?"

He looked up. "Oh, hello."

"Are you getting coffee?" she glanced from the esteemed Ph.D. to the large silver pot.

"There isn't any."

"What?"

"It seems to be broken."

Elise looked around. The cafeteria was empty except for herself and Dr. Jackson. "And who do we have on this problem?"

He shrugged. "I tried, but nothing. I couldn't find anyone back there." He motioned to the general area of the cafeteria where the cooks and managers usually worked.

"Wow. I don't want to be here when the SFs get here."

He smiled, ruefully. "Or General O'Neill."

Elise looked down at her watch. "Oh, well, guess I'll get back...Hey, ah, Dr. Jackson, there's coffee in my office, if you'd like..."

Jackson turned his thoughtful gaze to her. "If you have coffee in your office, then why--?" He gestured to the pot.

Elise smiled. "Funny, you're not the first to ask me that question."

He gave her a small smile back and looked at her, head tilted down, like he was expecting an actual answer.

"I get antsy sometimes. This is my excuse to get out of my office for a little while. I gave up smoking, so coming here for coffee is my only escape."

"Congratulations."

Elise frowned. "For what?"

"Giving up smoking. Where's this office?"

She smiled. "Follow me."

Before she started walking, Dr. Jackson tilted his head, looking at her hand. Or rather the coffee cup in her hand. She looked down at it and saw that she was carrying the one that said "I have PMS, what's your excuse?"

"Okay, so kill me now," Elise said, hiding the cup behind her back.

Jackson's smile was wider, less thoughtful and more sincere. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

She laughed. "This way."

As they walked down the hall, he put out his hand. "I'm Daniel, by the way."

She looked at his hand, then back to his face. Then she shook his hand. "I know." Elise began to wonder if he was feeling well.

"You are?"

"Oh!" She laughed. "Sorry. I'm Elise. Gil. Elise Gil. I work the security monitors. Night shift."

"Really. I thought that was run by the military."

She nodded. "You know the military. They contract out almost anything they can. Costs less in the long run."

Jackson nodded. "So how did you get into security monitors?"

"I started off with security clearances and worked my way backwards."

"What?"

"I used to be a Security Specialist in Quantico. Ran Special Background Investigations for the military. Then decided I needed more me time, I wanted to go back to school, so I requested and got this gig. Huge step back as far as position but major coup as far as location."

Jackson nodded.

Elise stopped short. "Oh, forgot to warn you. It's flavored coffee."

He stopped. "What flavor?"

She thought. "Cool Cafe Blues; Caramel, Maple and Rum with Pecan and...something, I always forget. I taste mostly caramel."

He nodded. "I think I can cope."

"So why are you here so late?"

"Is it late?"

Elise looked at her watch. "Two-thirty."

He nodded. "I'm always here late. Get caught up in work, I guess."

She nodded. "Sounds like you wouldn't mind a backwards promotion."

"What? Oh, no. I like my work. Probably why I get caught up in it."

Elise smiled. "Kidding, Doc."

"Daniel."

Her smile got wider. "Daniel. I know you like your job. You're famous for the passion you have for your job."

"I am."

"Yup. And..."

"And...?"

"For underestimating yourself."

Daniel Jackson stopped short. "Excuse me?"

Elise bit her bottom lip, thoughtfully. Then she shook her head. "I have a big mouth."

He looked at her. "Explain, please."

She shook her head. "Nope, there is no way I could explain that that wouldn't sound like a come on, so I am doing what I should have done in the first place and keeping my mouth shut."

Daniel's mouth quirked up in one corner. "But you can't now." He told her. "You have to finish what you started. Don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, fighting the attraction she felt. Finally, she sighed. "Okay, Fine. I give up."

"How do I underestimate myself?"

"The rumor is that you think of yourself as a geek. Bookish and, maybe even, unattractive."

Daniel suddenly regretted pushing. "Oh-kay."

"Well, the general consensus is that you're actually...uh...well...hot." With this Elise started walking again, quicker.

"Whoa!" Daniel called after her. "You can't say something like that and walk away. What do you mean consensus? What consensus? Who says that...that...what you just said." He easily caught up to her and touched her arm to stop her.

She sighed, stopped and closed her eyes. "I have such a big mouth. There was poll."

"A what?"

"A poll, a poll, a survey, a poll."

Daniel started to wonder at this woman's sanity.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't start the damn thing. I just read the results."

"What exactly did this poll ask?"

"It was a non-scientific poll that asked for write in votes for the hottest male in the SGC."

"And the results?"

"General O'Neill came in first, but I think that's because he's now in charge. And I think that Teal'c didn't get it because he's still a bit scary to most people here."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You came in second."

Elise thought Daniel's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"WHAT?!"

Elise waited for the echo to die down. "Why are you so surprised? You honestly don't know how cute you are?"

Daniel was in total shock. "Cute?"

"Hell, yeah! You really should look in the mirror from time to time, Doctor Jackson. You have these fantastic eyes, totally kissable lips, a smile to..." she sound exasperated. "...die for! And then look at the rest of you!"

Daniel looked down at his black T-shirt, OD green BDU pants, boots. Then back to her. She saw the perplexed look and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You're wearing a T-shirt that fits exactly perfectly. It shows that you're broad at the shoulder and narrow at the hip. Those pants fit you perfectly, also, by the way. Any woman would hate to see you leave but love to watch you go, if you know what I mean."

Daniel could feel the blood drain from his face.

"AND YOU'RE SMART! I have a friend who swears her standards are too high because she wants a man who can put together a coherent sentence. You can do that in like 30 languages!" Elise took a deep breath. "And the rumor is that you're sweet, too, which just adds points."

"Points?"

"Sure. A woman may be attracted to man by looks at first but when he opens his mouth he starts gaining or losing points. The most gorgeous man in world can quickly become ho-hum when he proves himself to be an ass. The homeliest guy on the planet can reach god status by saying the right things."

Daniel was in shock.

Elise suddenly stepped forward. "Are you okay? You look green."

"I...uh...am...um...surprised, I guess."

"See? I told you have a big mouth. No filter between here," she tapped her head. "And here." She moved the finger to her mouth. "Sorry."

"No, no. Don't apologize. I did ask."

"Well, I probably should have just left it alone at the poll results." Elise frowned.

"Well, maybe...but, ah, I guess it's good to get someone else's opinion from time to time."

Elise started, snorted out a laugh, then covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes dancing.

"I think I have to go." Daniel started to leave. "Nice meeting you, Elise."

"Wait! What about----?" Elise shook her head. "That man can certainly move fast."

Daniel had been back in his office for thirty minutes and his head was still spinning. There was a knock on the door. Lieutenant Mike Boller stood there, looking extremely bored, holding a steaming cup. "Sir."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"I was told that the cafeteria was out of coffee and that you were looking for a cup. It's some flavored stuff that the civilian in my office likes. Enjoy." He put the cup on the table and walked out.

Daniel looked at the cup. It was gray with writing on it..."I have PMS, what's your excuse?" Suddenly unable to take it anymore, he sat down, laughing, hard enough to summon tears.


End file.
